Stand By Me
"Duskdapple, you can't be serious!" "But I am." "You can't do this." "It's too late for that." The Blurb Duskdapple was ordinary. In fact, most cats forgot she existed at some points. But she's always been loyal to those who need her, even if they don't need her for long. So when Duskdapple needs help, she's turned down by everyone. Nobody is willing to stand by her, even in her darkest hour. Prologue It was midnight. Stars peeked on through the trees, and moonlight dappled the ground, casting shadows on the forest. In that darkness, only two cats were awake. And even then, one was half asleep. Still, they walked on, until the reached a clearing, where they spoke for the first time. "Dawnwhisker?" Mewed a sleek tom, "It's been so long! Why have you refused to come?" A creamy she-cat mewed, "It's Dawnstar now. Lakestar's gone, so I had to stay behind. Cats tend to notice when the leader sneaks out of camp." The tom dipped his head, "I had no idea. My regards to Lakestar. He was brilliant." "And he believed in us..." Dawnstar whispered, her eyes watering. Trying to forget, she mewed, "So, how is SmokeClan doing?" The tom purred, "Oh, it's been wonderful. Prey's been plentiful, and Skycloud's kitted." That's right... kits. "I've been meaning to tell you," Dawnstar mewed, "I'm expecting your kits. They should be born within the next couple moons." The tom looked elated, "That's wonderful! Do you think this could finally bring our Clans closer together?" Dawnstar shrugged, "EmberClan's never been hostile to Half-Clan or even cats with kittypet blood. SmokeClan..." She trailed off. "I suppose you're right about that. They've never been goods with cats outside themselves. Maybe we should keep this a secret. Just for a little bit longer." Dawnstar nodded, "Alright. When you're leader, we can finally bring ourselves together." The tom grinned, "I love you, Dawnstar." "I love you too." Dawnstar purred, as she brushed against her mate. But deep down, she could feel unease growing in her stomach. ~ "Dawnstar? Are you there?" The cream she-cat stepped into the moonlight, her fur glowing. Behind her, a beautiful brown tabby followed her. "I'm here." She mewed, "Come out. There's someone you have to meet." The tom stepped out, and gasped at the sight of the dapple she-kit, "Oh! You've had your kits!" Dawnstar nodded, "Icekit and Foxkit will stay with me. This one is yours." The she-kit walked forward, her eyes still blurry. The tom sniffed her, and then gently licked her cheek, "She's beautiful. Does she have a name yet?" Dawnstar shook her head, "She'll be living with you. I want you to choose her name." The tom nodded, and looked down at his daughter. He thought for a moment, and then said, "Duskkit." Dawnstar purred, "Perfect. I have to go back now. Take good care of her!" With that, the creamy she-cat turned, and raced back to her camp. Meanwhile, the tom bent down to take a better look at his kit. "W-who are you?" Duskkit stuttered, yawning. The tom nuzzled her, and whispered, "Oh Duskkit. I am your father." Duskkit blinked, "Mother says that Cedarstorm is our father. Did she lie?" "Only to protect you." Replied the tom, "I am your real father, and I will care for you." "Oh." Duskkit whispered, "So you'll protect me?" The tom purred, "Of course I will. But you must tell nobody about your real mother. It's to keep you safe." "I promise." Mewed the brown kit, "As long as you promise to stay with me." "I promise. I'm your father, Duskkit, and that means I will always keep my promises." Chapter One Wind blew through my fur. There was a rock in the territory that jutted out over the cliffside. Usually, when I sat there, it was windy. I like the wind. It's calming. It's better than rain. All rain does is weigh down my fur, and make everyone else miserable. As the wind soared through the sky, I lay down, and let the breeze flow through my whiskers. It's time like this when I like being left alone. But I can't stay out here forever. Even though I'd like too. ~ When I arrive back at camp, Seedclaw has already sent out another hunting patrol. I can't exactly fathom why we need so many hunting patrols. Prey is plentiful this time of year. What we really need are border patrols. EmberClan's always got scent on our side, and as of late, SunClan's been pushing our borders. And yet, Seedclaw and Blackstar think all we need is prey. I don't understand them, and I never plan to. Crossing the clearing is easy. When you're quiet, nobody looks at you. I make it to the other side, where Birchbreeze sits. He's my best, or rather only, friend. Sometimes, he likes to think he's really cool, when he's an extreme dork. But it's an endearing trait of his, and I like it. "Duskdapple!" He mews happily, "Where were you?" I shrug. He doesn't need to know what I was really up to. So I mew, "Nowhere. Just... out. You know." Birchbreeze shrugs, and continues to groom his pelt, "Well, it's not important. Anyway, Seedclaw actually sent out a border patrol while you were gone." "Hopefully it'll teach SunClan something." I mutter, "Those fools think they're decended from the stars." Birchbreeze nods, "Arrogant furballs. At least EmberClan doesn't threaten us." "EmberClan are imbeciles." I respond, "SunClan poses an actual threat to us, where as those lazy idiots couldn't claw a cat if we were blind." The tom snorts, "They certainly catch enough prey. They're fatter than kittypets!" We chuckle to ourselves, until Beechwing pads over, "Duskdapple. Blackstar wants to talk to you. Says it's important." I nod respectfully to him, and turn to Birchbreeze, "I'll be right back. Probably no big deal. Blackstar's always super worried about me for some reason." I pad over to the Leader's Den, and push through the hanging moss. Inside, Blackstar is sitting, his tail twitching. "Hello?" Blackstar looks up, and breaks into a purr, "Duskdapple! Just the cat I needed to see. Sit down, and I'll explain everything." Once I'm comfortable on the hay floor, Blackstar begins to talk. At first, it's nonsense, about SunClan being dangerous, and EmberClan just being dumb. This is something I knew about already. But what strikes me as odd, is when he begins to shame Seedclaw. She's his deputy, and therefore, be inferior to him. This is apparently not the case. "I don't think she'll be around for much longer... I can't take her rebellious attitude." I draw back, and Blackstar mews, "Not like that. I won't kill her. But she will be removed from her position as deputy." "Why are you telling me this?" I mew in confusion. Blackstar blinks, "Isn't it obvious? I want you to be my next deputy." "I haven't even had an apprentice!" The black tom purrs, "I will remedy that later. You may go now. This was all I wished to speak to you about." I leave the den, confusion in my mind. Can he really remove Seedclaw as deputy? And... why would he want to make me deputy? I wasn't anywhere near ready to be deputy. Me as a deputy? No way. I was a nobody in the Clan. Birchbreeze was my friend, and that was it. There was no way I'd be accepted. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Rated Teen